End
by All-My-Characters-Are-Dead
Summary: Alternate version of a future part of System Error. Spoilers. Izaya/OC. Shizuo/OC. Everyone dies.
1. Arlua and Izaya

**This is an alternate version of a scene that will eventually tie in to Attenuation. In this scene there is character death, but dont worry, i wont kill them in the actual plot.**

**Disclaimer: i own only my ocs**

Izaya closed his eyes. He couldn't look anymore. He couldn't. But the image was burned into the backs of his eyelids.

"Yatsuhiro Yamakawa," he said quietly. The man with the gun rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come now, Orihara. You know very well who I really am," the former owner of FanaTECH said cheerfully. "And I'm sure you've enlightened little Miss Teki. Or have you kept it a secret from her?"

"I know exactly who you are, you sorry son of a bitch," the technician snarled from her position on the floor, wrists and ankles cuffed, eyes watering involuntarily as she was held up by her former boss's grip on her hair.

"Akuro Nakao. What do you want?" Izaya demanded. The other man tutted disapprovingly.

"You're an information broker. Shouldn't you have been able to find out before you came here to retrieve your little pet?" Akuro sneered, adjusting the gun so the muzzle was no longer pointed at Izaya, but now rested against Arlua's temple.

"Lu-chan is not my pet, and you know it. Now skip the games and tell me exactly what you want," the informant snapped. Akuro rolled his eyes.

"Oh, use that brilliant brain of yours and think." Izaya took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Fine. Let me guess. You want someone's life ruined? You want blackmail material?" he suggested. Akuro smirked.

"That, and more. You and all your resources will be under my control. You will be my personal informant, and you will act in my best interests."

"Or what? You can't keep her hostage forever," Izaya pointed out.

"My foster-sister did."

"Until I figured out how to bring her down."

"I'm getting impatient, Orihara. Now, swear that you will report only to me, or suffer the consequences," Akuro ordered. Arlua looked up, met Izaya's eyes, and shook her head just he slightest bit.

Akuro tightened his grip on her hair, making her wince.

"You can't possibly reinforce that. You would never be able to trust me or my information," Izaya told him.

"I'm very sorry you think that."

"I don't think it. I know it."

"What makes you so sure? Answer carefully," Akuro advised.

"Because after you used Lu-chan as a hostage, I will constantly be waiting for an opportunity to strike you down," Izaya snarled. Akuro's expression tightened.

"Wrong answer."

The crack of a gunshot rang out, and two pairs of eyes -one brown, one blue-green- widened on shock and horror.

Then Arlua went limp in Akuro's hold, her eyes horribly, agonizingly, utterly blank.

And a second crack was heard, but only by the informant who stood there, frozen, as Akuro flung the technician aside and aimed the weapon at Izaya.

That second crack was the sound of the heart many people didn't believe he had breaking.

Cold metal pressed against the informant's forehead.

"Last chance, Orihara."

"You just destroyed every speck of incentive to leave you alive for another instant," was his reply as he reached for his pocket and the switchblade he carried there.

The third crack didn't even register with Izaya, but Akuro heard it quite clearly, since it coincided with his finger pulling the trigger once more.

"Maybe your cousin will be more cooperative," the last living human in the room mused as he watched the informant collapse.


	2. Shizuo

Shizuo stood in the middle of the almost-completely-empty room, fists clenched so hard that his fingernails were gauging his palms and drawing blood, and glared at the man responsible for the disappearance of his wife and daughter.

"You're going to pay for taking them," the blond snarled. The other man laughed.

"But all I did was move them to a safer location. After all, they're in constant danger if you're around them. Especially since there are so many people who would love to use them to destroy you. I took them for safekeeping; they're not hurt at all," the man purred. "Don't worry. I won't hurt them as long as you cooperate. I promise. All you have to do to keep them safe is obey me."

"Like hell I'll do what you say. How can I be sure that you haven't killed them already?" the bodyguard snapped. The other man shook his head in mock dismay.

"What, you don't trust me?" he gasped. Shizuo's eyes narrowed.

"Of course I don't. You're a fucking snake and you already killed that damn flea and Arlua!" he spat. "There's no way I'll trust you!" The man leaned toward him and smirked, looking so much like Shizuo's (deceased) enemy that the blond wanted to strangle the other man right then and there.

"Tell you what. I didn't want to do this, but since you refuse to cooperate based on pure trust, I'll bring your wife and daughter in so they can watch you die. I was hoping to spare the teacher and dear little Rimi-chan from seeing your death, but…"

"Shut the hell up," Shizuo spat. "Or I'll kill you right now."

"Oh, you don't want to do that," the other man replied lightly. "If you kill me, my men with murder your wife and daughter before you can even figure out where they are. You'll only see them again when their corpses are dumped on you apartment doorstep. Can you picture it? You'll get home, hoping that they escaped somehow, and find your lovely wife slumped against the wall with her own gun shoved into a gash in her stomach and fired to sever her spine. And your daughter…Maybe we won't kill her right away. Maybe we'll keep her and raise her ourselves. Eventually she would forget about you. And then, in a few years, my men might send her to kill you. Can you imagine facing your own daughter in battle? Oh, but maybe you would rescue her if we did that…it would be safer for my men to kill her. With her strength, it would be best to shoot her neck or something. Paralyze her or knock her out, then slit her throat. Maybe we could even leave her unconscious and bleeding out across the doorway to your apartment like a doormat. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Shizuo paled.

"No…"

"If you don't want that to happen, you'll obey. Now, will you do as you're told, or shall I bring them out to watch you die? You try so hard to be a good father; wouldn't you rather spare little Rimi-chan the horror of watching her father die?"

Shizuo Heiwajima bowed his head. He couldn't be sure that this man was telling the truth and Tania and Rimiko hadn't been hurt yet.

But he couldn't take the chance that they were alive and would be killed because he was too stupid to obey. Besides, if they were fine…he didn't want them to have to watch him die.

"All right," he rasped. "I'll…I'll do whatever you want."

"Perfect.~" The other man's smirk grew. "First, kneel." Shizuo snarled wordlessly, but obeyed, dropping to his knees. "Down," the man ordered, and Shizuo lowered his head. The man's foot came down on his head, forcing him lower. "This is where you belong, you freak. Beneath humans. At the level of animals."

The blond shook with rage, but managed to keep his fury in check. He couldn't afford to make this man mad, couldn't afford to attack him. Tania's and Rimiko's lives were on the line.

"Admit it. Say it out loud. That this is your place, where you belong…on the ground with the beasts!" The former bartender nearly lost it then, nearly reached out and up and seized the man's legs and snapped them like twigs. As if sensing his danger, the man's foot pressed down harder, slamming Shizuo's forehead against the ground. "Say it! Say it or my men will start breaking some of your wife's bones. Or maybe I'll let them amuse themselves with her another way." The blond froze, horror gripping him. "Say. It." And Shizuo knew he had no choice.

"I…This is my place," he snarled. "I belong on the ground…with the beasts. You think I don't know that? You think I don't know that when I'm angry, I'm no better than an animal? I _know_ that, damn it!"

"It wasn't enough for you to know it. You had to say it. You're a dog, Shizuo Heiwajima. A rabid, dangerous, filthy _dog_. And you're going to die like the dog you are. Don't move, or your family dies." The blond considered nodding to show he had heard, but decided against it.

Shizuo felt a sharp prick in the side of his neck.

_A needle?!_ he thought. _What are they…_

"That's enough poison to take out a dozen elephants," an unfamiliar voice stated. "It shouldn't take long."

"Good. The sooner this freak dies, the better," the man replied. Shizuo barely registered their words as his body suddenly seemed to be having trouble working correctly. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. The foot was removed from his head, but he stayed in his position on the floor, unable to remember how his body should work.

His vision darkened as he gasped for breath, his limbs giving out. He sprawled on the floor and fought for breath as his heartbeat became harsh and irregular.

He was dying. He, Shizuo Heiwajima, was dying from a _fucking shot._

And he couldn't even attack the people responsible because their allies would kill Tania and Rimiko.

_Damn…it…damn…you…Nakao…_

His mind went blank, and his heartbeat stuttered to a stop, much to the satisfaction of one Akuro Nakao, who stood over him, smirking.


	3. Tania and Rimiko

**I know none of you probably enjoy these death scenes, but a friend put this idea in my head and I had to share it with you all. **

**So here's what you never wanted to read: the third chapter of End, featuring two deaths for the price of one.**

**Disclaimer: by the end of this chapter, most of my OCs are dead, but I still own them. I don't own DRRR though.**

Akuro Nakao stood over the corpse of Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, who had allowed himself to be injected with the Nakao family version of aconite so that his wife, Tania, and daughter, Rimiko, would be allowed to live in peace.

"They were right about you, Heiwajima," Akuro murmured. "All brawn and no brains." There was a moment of silence, and then Akuro turned to his men. "Bring them in," he ordered. The men obeyed quickly, and Tania and Rimiko Heiwajima were escorted into the room just a few minutes later. Tania was holding her daughter's hand and murmuring soothing things to the girl, anchoring her and keeping her from attacking the people who had captured them. Briefly, Akuro wondered if the rumors were true, and the eight-year-old was nearly as strong as her father.

Tania's gaze landed on Akuro, took in his smirk, and then dropped to the limp form at his feet. He saw the horror wash over her expression, and she let go of her daughter's hand. For a moment, the two females were silent, eyes fixed on the limp blond form on the ground.

"No…" Tania whispered, stepping forward. When Akuro nodded, his men moved aside and let her go to her husband's side, where she fell to her knees and seized his wrist, desperately searching for a pulse. "Zuo," she sobbed, gently pressing her fingertips to his neck, then lowering her head to place her ear over his mouth. When she found no sign of life, her voice rose to a cry of grief and heartbreak. "Shizuo Heiwajima, don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare! Shizuo!" she screamed. Behind her, Rimiko began to cry, a soft whimpering that make Akuro sneer.

_What a weak monster,_ he thought, disgusted. _And for someone with Tania's reputation, this is just sad._

"Shizuo…Zuo, you promised…" Tania cried, burying her face in her husband's unmoving chest. "Please…you can't leave us…"

"He's already gone, Mrs. Heiwajima. Or will you change your name back to Yuuki now that your husband is dead?" Akuro purred. The woman tensed at the sound of his voice, then rose smoothly to one knee, reaching automatically for the weapon usually concealed in a shoulder holster. That weapon, of course, had been taken from her when she was captured. "Now, now, would killing me really help your situation, even if you had your gun?" he laughed. "It won't bring that monster back, that's for sure." Then he nodded to the man who had moved behind her.

Tania stared up at Akuro Nakao, her face stained by her tears. She was so caught in her grief, her despair, her pain, that she didn't notice until it was too late. Until the syringe pierced her neck and unloaded its lethal contents. She started to turn, to cry out, but found that she couldn't breathe. She choked, gasped for breath, and sagged to the floor, writhing a bit as she grew weaker and weaker.

As her vision swam and faded to black, she heard Rimiko's scream.

_No…Rimi..chan…_ her thoughts went blank, and Akuro cackled.

"And so the monster's wife joins him in death," he crowed. Then he turned to Rimiko, who had remained where her mother left her, tears streaming down her face. Now her quiet whimpering had escalated to wordless screams, but she still stayed where she was, seemingly paralyzed by her emotions, as she saw her mother fall.

"Mom! Dad!" the girl wailed.

"They're dead, brat," he snapped. His words seemed to jolt her out of her daze, and she ran forward. Akuro's men seized her arms and held her back. "Let go of me!" she shrieked. The needle on a second syringe glinted as one of the men moved toward her. There was twice the dose necessary to kill an adult woman in there, just in case she had her father's horrific strength.

What they hadn't calculated in, though, was the fact that this was no ordinary child in any way. Rimiko had her mother's quick reaction time as well as her father's brute strength, which Akuro hadn't factored in. So his men were caught by surprise when, instead of straining against the men holding her, Rimiko threw herself backwards, moving with their efforts, and threw them behind her. They sailed through the air and plowed into several of their comrades, who had been on their way to help.

The man with the syringe moved faster, the needle moving in a deadly arc as he neared the child. But Rimiko simply reached up and grabbed the wrist of the hand he was holding the syringe in.

"No," she hissed, and crushed said wrist with one flex of her fingers. The man squealed and collapsed. Those men still standing backed away as she glared around at them. This was no grieving eightyear-old girl, they realized. This was a vengeful bundle of hate and destruction and vengeance, and she would destroy them all. Then she spotted Akuro, who still stood over her parents' bodies. "Monster!" she snarled. "You called my dad a monster, but he was a good person! You're evil! You're a bigger monster than Godzilla!" She started toward him, and his men fell back, terrified, but Akuro stayed where he was, expression perfectly calm.

"No, Rimiko. I'm not a monster. I protect humanity, with humanity's strengths: intelligence and technology. Your father – and apparently you've inherited this – used a strength no human should ever have. He was unnatural, and so are you. The two of you are monsters, and must be destroyed." He saw her pause, scowling, debating how to go about killing him, and added the final insult that he knew would send her into the same mindless rage that her father had become famous for. "As for your mother, well…a monster's whore should die with her monster, don't you think?"

The girl let out a wordless scream of fury and charged.

There was a series of sharp cracks, and the girl stumbled, then fell forward onto her face. She tried to catch herself, but her body wasn't working right, wasn't obeying her commands, and she lay prone on the cold ground in an instant.

Confusion flooded her expression, and red flooded her vision. Crimson spread around her and she struggled to move, to breathe, to think.

She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't move. She couldn't feel herself breathing.

Then she wasn't breathing.

Akuro breathed a sigh of relief as the girl's eyes glazed over, and her expression of panicked bewilderment frozen forever on her young face. He nodded to the sniper who had put a bullet through the girl's neck, shattering her spine and spraying blood and bits of shattered spinal disks behind her.

"Get this mess cleaned up," he ordered, grimacing at the mess the third kill of the day had made. "And sniper…work on your tidiness."


End file.
